I Think I Need a Little Change
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: You know what? Being a Rcoker isnt that glamours. With Rocker!Danny au!
1. Chapter 1

"I _own_ you!" he said.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said. "then find me in the obituary section tomorrow."

"You don't have the guts to take your own life!"

"I don't if I don't have an extremely good way to justify it." I said, walking for the door.

"You'll be back here tomorrow _without_ that rocker attitude." my manager called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "have fun down there." I said and walked out.

I heard him talk into his radio before the door closed, "Guards, don't let Daniel leave until I tell you." suddenly guards of all shapes gathered around me.

"We are told to-"

"I know I heard." I sighed, cutting of the guard. "But can I?" I pleaded.

"Orders are order." said a guard. Maybe sympathy will work?

"But he is abusive and demanding. Please," I begged again. "Please just let me go."

"None of that works on us." said the guard. "You're going to have to try a lot better then that." of course they have heard that before. I am probably just like the other people who perform here.

"What if-?" I started, "What if I let you guys eat at the snack table?" a couple of the guards looked like they would absolutely love that. I bet they haven't really eaten all day. My manager lets only me and himself eat there, and I am even a stretch.

"You drive a hard bargain there boy!" said the guard.

"And maybe I'll let you all go home after you eat." I told the guards. The gig was over, they were not really needed anymore. I got my own bodyguard just in case and he lets me do really anything.

"What are you thinking boys?" he said to the other guards while they all looked at him. "Is it worth it?" all the guards nodded. "Okay, have a nice day then." It is easy to manipulate people through food and time off. All the guards walked away as I ran off to the stage door. I threw open the door to be met with a little crowd of people outside, and, like usual, they started screaming. Asking me to sign things and take picture with them. I always love doing that stuff. It was nice to meet fans and get a reality check.

This is the moment I would normally find two of the hottest girls in the crowd and when I was finished with the crowd, escort them to where I was staying at the time. But I am a free man, I can do whatever the hell I want. There was a tall man who seemed like he was a boyfriend dragged to come, but his eyes just seemed too excited for that. His eyes had the same look that every girl who was falling over me right now. He didn't seem to be with anyone, and I made sure, I don't ever want to make anyone mad at me. So when the time came when I normal grabbed the chicks, I wrapped my arm around his while he was looking at his phone. He looked up at me, puzzled.

"Don't worry," I said "the drinks are with me." he looked even more confused, but he wasn't objecting. We walked back to my hotel which was quite far, but we didn't talk the whole time, which normally isn't as awkward with women. We eventually unlinked arms, but the silence was still a little but weird.

When we got to my motel, I opened the door and let him in, like a proper gentleman. He walked inside and looked like incredibly awkward.

"So, uhm." he stared. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I said flopping down on the king bed.

"You normally grab a couple of chicks, and then leave with them."

"Yeah?"

"Then why am I here?"

"I'm a free man! I can do whatever I want now." he looked at me a little scared and confused. "But I don't do anything without consent."

"What if one of the girls says no?" he asked.

I looked at him through my mess of hair, "Does it look like anyone could say no to me?" his face got reder then it already was.

"So-so" he stumbled, which was amusing. "So- what was your plan?" his voice got a little bit higher.

"We could just chill you know." I said as he let out a breath of relief. "Or I could try something new?" I said as I immediately heard his breath stop. "But I won't do anything you don't want to, you know." he started to breath again. This was starting to become fun. "If you want, you can sit on the bed, I promise if there is any move making, you have to do it first." I never really had to make the first move with girls besides taking them to where I was staying, they mostly did all the work.

"You promise?" he said, hesitant.

"Yeah dude. I am not a douche." I said and he promptly sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me about yourself. What's your name?"

"My name is Arin and I am married."

"Oh shit!" I said, sitting up. "If you want I can take you back."

"No, my wife is back in California."

"Then what brings you to Jersey."

"Work," he said, "But mostly for fun."

"What do you do for work?"

"Animation."

"Would I have seen any of your work?"

"You may have seen some the television shows that I have worked on."

"I actually don't have time to even watch anything."

"Really? What do you do all day then?"

"My manager likes me to be at the stage all day." I said. Suddenly there was a pound at my door.

"AVIDAN!" I heard my manager's muffled voice yell from outside.

I looked over at Arin, "Kill me." and he started to laugh. then he must have seen how serious I was, cause he stopped.

"I know you are in there!" my manager screamed again. It sounded like he was trying to knock down the door. Arin looked at me then smirked and then winked. He shoed me off to the closet. And before I shut the door fully I saw him go to the door with my screaming manager.

"Hello?" Arin said really groggily.

"Where is Daniel?" my manager said.

"Who? I have never hear of a Daniel." Arin said. He was covering for me.

"The man who is staying here? In this very room? Looks like he needs a shower and to brush his hair?"

"Never seen 'im." Arin responded.

"He looks like a member of Kiss but without the makeup?"

"Doesn't seem familiar." Arin said again.

"But he is staying in this room!"

"No, I was just able to check into this room today. They said a couple of minutes ago it opened up." wow, he was making an elaborate lie for me. "They must have been desperate cause it was still a mess when i came it. Total motel behavior."

"Did he skip town?"

"It seems so." Arin seemed really convincing. If I didn't know any better, I would believe him.

"Do you know where that fucking rocker could be?"

"People don't normally leave clues in motel rooms to where they are going. He could be dead for all we know." he laughed

"Fine!" I heard my manager say and the door shut angril. I waited a couple of second to peek out.

"Is he gone?" I said, looking around the room.

"That gullible dude?" Arin said. "He is fucking gone."

"Really?"

"Pretty damn sure." He said. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I said into his shoulder. I realized how awkward this must be and I let go. "I will probably have hell to pay the next time I see him."

"Well, if you want-" Arin started. "You can come back to California with me."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I knew what he said, but I wanted to make sure.

"He knows you skipped town or something." Arin commented. "Might as well go with it."

"Why are you treating me like a normal person?" I asked.

He looked at me, but with a face that was one I had never seen given to me, sympathy. "Because no matter how many people are fans of you, no matter how many girls you have fucked, no matter how big a crowd for you is, you are still a human being. And human beings sometimes need another chance."

I had never heard anyone be sincere with me. It is just something people have never done. "But I have never proved that I deserve it."

He smiled at me "Then you can when we get to California."


	2. the Rides

He bought me a ticket on the same flight he was taking back to California almost immediately. "I am going to be flying home Thursday, that works right?"

It was a couple of days from now which could be worse "I am just thankful you are okay with me coming along with you."

"Yeah! No problem." he said.

"I need to tell my bodyguard. That would be really bad if he found me not here."

"Wouldn't he already know?"

"The thing is my manager is so tunnel visioned is that he would go searching himself before he would ask anyone for help."

"But wouldn't he have called the police for a missing persons?"

I laughed, like full on laughed at that thought. "He knows I would actually tell the cops on him so he would only go there is he was desperate."

"Really?"

"And unless he can't find a 19 year old in a karaoke bar that is okay with being exploited for the use of his-" I realized how much I was telling him, "He probably won't get that desperate."

"Is that how he found you?"

"No- not at all." I said. "That sob story is for another day."

"I'm looking forward to it them."

I'll spare you the hiding in my motel room and the plane ride. When we got out after our plane landed and went out the doors that's the "No turning back or you have to go through security again" Arin was tackled by a gorgeous girl with black hair, almost sending him to the floor.

"Hello Honey." he giggled through her hair.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She yelled excitedly back. She let him go after like a minute full of hugs and kisses.

"I wanted you to meet someone I brought back with me." Arin said and motioned to me. I did a nervous wave back, like a slow, two finger wave.

"How did you manage to get him?" she giggled.

"You should actually be asking him that." Arin smiled. This was getting a little weird.

"It took years of hints. How did you do it in a week?" she asked me.

Shit. I have no clue how this relationship is. Is it like chill or overprotective. Well, I assume this is his wife. Shit, it is possible that this isn't his wife. "Long story?"

"After one of his shows he grabbed me by the arm and showed me to his room."

"Ooooo," she cooed. "I want all the details." she said in a like a teenage girl voice. I think this is a relaxed relationship but I don't want to push it.

"I'll tell you everything in the car!" Arin said, mimicking her voice.

"Just to make sure," I said. "You are his wife, right?"

She held up her left hand"Well, this ring isn't for fun!" she jokes, "I'm Suzy." Finally a name!

"Let's get to the car!" Arin said, "I can't wait to go home and actually sleep."

"You don't even sleep when you're home!" Suzy said.

Arin leaned over to me. "I blame the cats." Cats! He has little cats!

The ride home- I mean their home was them talking and laughing and me getting more and more awkward that eventually I watched out the window in the back.

"Then his Tuesday night concert, he came out, did his usual greet, but instead of grabbing some chicks, he grabbed me!" I heard Arin said and I perked to listen to the conversation.

"Did you have fun that night?" Suzy said, changing her voice to that teenager's voice.

"I am not going to joke but I will say, he fucking owes me!" Arin said

"I totally fucking do man." I chimed in. "You saved me from a fucking lunatic."

"Okay, spill." Suzy said, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"My fucking manager." I sighed, fearing that he could find me at any moment.

"You're here now!" Suzy said, cheerfully, "You probably won't deal with him ever again!"

The rest of the ride was the same as the beginning, banter, laughs and me being quiet.

As we came into a little neighborhood Arin caught my attention by saying, "It is okay if he stays with us, right?" and I held my breath.

"Totally!"Suzy responded and I started to breathe again, "He can have the guestroom."

I haven't had a room to myself in years. Well, I haven't even had something like an actually house is longer I think.

I was bouncing as we pulled into a driveway. Then it set in, what did I do?


	3. House

When we walked through the door, we were greeted by a cat that just seemed to be fluff. One brushed up against my leg and like it felt like there was a body behind all that fluff. I put my luggage down and gave the little fluff a pet.

"That's Mochi." Suzy said, squatting down to pet the furrball also. "She's more social then Mimi."

"There's another one?" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah, she's running around here somewhere." She said, getting up.

"Let me show you where you can sleep," Arin said, "Then you can play with the cats." I gave the cat one last pet and got up to follow Arin down a hall.

"This is like a proper room." I said the moment I saw the cream and grey room.

"This is a house after all,a dn houses have rooms."

"I know but it's been so long since I have slept in a proper room. I've just been in motels and cheap hotels for the past-" I tried to remember and count the time. "Since I agreed to be a singer." I looked over to see Mochi rub the doorway. I immediately bow to the overlord and start to continue the petting.

"She likes butt pats also." Arin bent over to demonstrate the proper way to butt pat a cat, and it did seem to appease the god so I did it as well. "We have cat toys in the living room if you want to move there and play with her?" Arin said, I nodded and grabbed the cat as I followed Arin to the living room.

"I want to ask you about your manager, if you don't mind." Suzy said and I sat on a chair next to her while Arin sat next to her.

"Ask me anything." I said. I knew I should tell then about him so that they know more about me.

"Why do you never refer to him as his name? Just "My manager"?" Suzy asked.

"Because when I first met him, he did tell me his name, but told me just to call him manager or sir or mister." I said. "I couldn't call him by his name. I never used it and I just sort of forgot he actually had a name."

"Why did he not want you to say his name?" Arin chuckled. "Is he Voldemort or something?"

"I don't think he actually liked me. But he never liked anyone." I said. "Like saying Lord or something."

"How bad was it? You don't have to give details if you don't want to." Suzy said.

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "It's something that I would never do again that's for sure."

"Well, if there is anything you would like us to know, just say it, okay?" Suzy said. I nodded, know they will probably learn eventually, not now but in time. "I have lasagna that I made last night that I am going to have. If you two want some I can help you, Danny, but Arin knows how the kitchen works."

The lasagna was the first home cooked meal I have had in so long. I think the last time was when I went home for Hanukkah some years ago. Arin had gotten up and already headed to get the food. "Could I have some?" I said, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"Come with me then." She said and so I followed her to the kitchen.

I will be honest that I almost forgot what food tasted like. Well, normal food. But the thing that made this different I think is is that I wasn't trying to sneak-eat it. I could enjoy it, and it was nice. I feel like I am making like this a sob story and like dwelling on things. I just feel like people don't understand what I went through, but they will, if it's just from context or stated, you will know. But I feel like people need to know that it wasn't that much of a dream then it was a nightmare that I woke up everytime I went on stage.

"I am exhausted." Arin said after a while. "I am going to go to bed cause I have been traveling almost all day." he went over and kissed Suzy. he looked over at me and said "I to tired to come over there to kiss you good night." he added a wink at the end, making it even weirder. Suzy laughed and he left.

"Don't mind him." Suzy commented. "He tends to do that to some of his friends."

"That's reassuring!" I said sarcastically. "As long as you can keep him in your bed, I am going to sleep also." I said as I got up and headed to the guest bedroom. After I finished getting ready to actually sleep, I climbed onto the bed.

I realized that dreams that used to be an escape, are now a nightmare.

The door was slapped open. "I hope you are ready for your gig tonight." my manager said.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said, getting out of the hotel bed. This one was the nicest I would have ever be in. it was mostly just to get me to contract with him I bet.

"Let's go then!" He said with a chipper smile, which seemed like it should have fit him.

All I could see was me singing The Lion Sleeps Tonight, but it wasn't my voice. I always hated that it wasn't mine. I loved over at my manager and he seemed to look like Chris Hemsworth.

I was suddenly aware that I was on a bed. I looked over at the clock which read 5:38 am. I did go to sleep at around 10 last night so my mind ready to move but my body wasn't. One of those I could sleep but I can't, so I got up and decided to see if I could find a fluffy overlord.

"Dan?" I heard a voice say and I whirled around to the sourse. "What are you doing up so early?"

"May I ask the same for you." I replied.

Suzy sighed. "Work."

"Where do you work?"

"An unconventional jewelry shop. I help make a lot of some of it. Now why are you up?"

"Nightmare."

"Well, you here with us now. You don't have to worry." it was like she read my mind.

"I'll let you get back to getting ready." I said and ran off to find a cat.

I may have to learn everything is going to be fine now.


	4. Day Out

"I want to show you around LA." Arin said as we watched some tv show he wanted to show me and have been binge watching for the past 3 days, while I butt pat Lord Mochi.

"Well, what would there be to see?" I asked, just to get a general idea what he was planning.

He paused and I could smell the steam coming from his thoughts. "There is the bars and strip clubs?"

"Arin, you are married to an amazing gal."

"She says I can still look!"

I laughed. "How about like tourism spots? There must be something that is more interesting. Not saying that that isn't interesting-"

"Are you suggesting to go to the zoo and a museum or something?"

I shrugged.

"Wait! There is the Hollywood Walk of Fame and Santa Monica Pier and-"

"And what?"

"That was it." he said, obviously lying but I knew there was a reason. "But what would you think about hanging out at the pier?"

"Seems okay enough." I shrugged.

"Okay, i'm going to get ready."

"You want to go now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay then." I laughed and decided to get out of what I have been wearing the past 3 days straight. There had been no reason to change out of sleeping clothes. As I walked back out Arin was all ready ready to go as he grabbed some keys. "What about Suzy?" I said as I started to fix my jewfro the best I could.

"She is going to get more supplies for her work. Then she will probably be working on them for most of the day." He said. I finished and he lead me to his car and he drove, somewhere. After a while he turned down the 80s rock channel and it caught my attention cause my father would do that when he wanted to talk to me. "So, uh, Dan?" Wow, he even started it like my father.

"Yes?" I asked, kind of scared the answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said.

"Okay?" Usually when people say that they know it is a bad idea to ask but still want to know.

"So, how did you start in the music business?"

I thought that it was going to be a lot worse than that. "I did the usual teen garageband thing but it didn't really work out, so I tried to find new people, but then I got older and older and realized it was going no where so I decided to find someone who actually knew what they were doing." He could probably figure it out from there. "Wait, where are we even going?"

"Well, I figured you may need a little fun as your first outing here." He said and gave me a wink. Now I was more worried then I would have been if I didn't ask.

After like a 20 minute car ride he parked by a beach that looked at the ocean. The thing was, it wasn't any old beach, and anyone could have known that if they looked a little to their left with the small little sign that read: Santa Monica Pier North Entrance.

"I thought that the entrance would be really big and fancy." I said as we walked closer. "Not next to a Bubba Gump."

"The other entrance that has a little bit grander sign leads us to a parking lot that is most likely full already. And even that is just like 'Santa Monica! We do things that normal seaside towns do!'" I laughed at the little voice he did a long with it. We walked up some stairs and I looked around at the 50s styled buildings.

"That's the police station?" I joked, pointing to the building almost infront of us that seemed like it was from a cartoon. "There is a police station for this, like out in the open? And it is right next to a tour bus company?"

"We aren't here to make fun of the buildings, but it is almost ridiculous." Arin said. He pointed to the right. "That's why we are here." Even though I could only see the top of a ferris wheel and a little rollercoaster thing, I got excited.

"Let's go then!" I said and we walked that way. We past more and more buildings that made it seem like everyone was teleported back in time. We past by a place that seemed to be a trapeze training or something but no one was using it at the time. Then we past another building then the sign I was expecting.

"Pacific Park" It read with bright colours and an octopus shaped creature over the top of it. There were dolphin hedges. We walked under it and it seemed like we walked into what looked like the con section of the fair, everywhere we looked there was stuffed animal hanging as prizes. Past all of that was the ferris wheel and the roller coaster.

"What do you want to do first?" Arin said and looked over to me.

"All of it!" I responded and we did. It wasn't really anything interesting just like the normal chilling at a fair vibe. Of course we never were able to win any of the games cause they are rigged, we all know that. We walked out just as the sun began to lower and paint the sky with a dark rainbow of colours.

I saw Arin give me a side eye and then smiled. I looked back at him a little scared at what he was thinking. "I have an idea! Follow me!" he said started to walk farther down the pier towards the ocean. We were walking off into the sunset. Wow.

We got to the end of the pier and it seemed that only romantic couples remand here. "Arin? What are you planing?" He did nothing but smile which did not ease my nerves. We walked up to the railing on the lowest part where there was like 13 feet between us and anyone else. Arin leaned on the railing and I followed suit. "Arin. What is going on?"

"Just watch." he simply said so I did, well somewhat. It is very unpleasant to stare at the sun, so instead I looked at everything around the sun. I saw how the dark rainbow changed into a pastel palette. The white capped waters reflected whatever the sky did so it was mirrored and wonderful. We watched the sun set.

Well, by we I mean mostly me, then about I realized Arin was staring at me. How long is a mystery even to me, but he was. "This is so romantic!" I heard a lady say behind us, thankfully not even remotely related to us thankfully.

"How are you liking your first western sunset?" Arin asked.

"How do you know this is my first time?" I questioned with a smile.

Arin turned his whole body to me with still one arm on the railing. "Bet anything that if you did, it was inside a hotel, trapped."

"Well, how were you enjoying the view?" I shot back and I could visibly see his whole face turn red. "You think I am blind?"

"I was analyzing your hair in the wind because I need to animate curly hair and I have really need to analyze it." He seemed satisfied with his obvious lie. Everything was quiet for a second. Like a literal second. "Wait! I had an idea!" Arin said.

"And that is?" I questioned.

"A surprise for you!" He said and I reluctantly followed him back to the car. "Can you call this number to see if they have an opening?" he said as he turned on the car and handed me a piece of paper.

"Sure?" I said, little confused. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Shouldn't you have your own?" He asked, confused as well.

"I was never allowed to." I sighed and I could see it hit him.

"I so sorry!" he apologized. "I totally forgot! It's fine. I already called ahead."

"Then why did you need me to?"

"You're missing the obvious question of to why I didn't want to give you my phone."

"Shit! Why?" I asked but he didn't answer as he pulled out and started to drive. "Arin! Now I am scared." he let out a little giggle.

We rocked out to the radio for about half an hour then he pulled into a parking spot. At this point there were a hint of stars in the sky but it seemed like there was more here. He got out and quickly locked the doors. Memories flooded back and I started to panic. Arin freaked out and unlocked the door and opened it for me.

Almost immediately apologies flooded from his mouth. "I so sorry. I forgot- I didn't realize- I just wanted to be a gentleman." At the last comment I started to laugh and the tone started to change.

"It's like I'm your girlfriend or something." I said still laughing. He started to start laughing like that nervous laughter. "So why is there like no one here?"

"I have to gain references for an animation thing I was working on once so I gained a guy on the inside." He smiled and I followed him to the building. It seemed like a museum, but I don't think that Arin would take me here, right? He turned around and pointed to a mountain to our right. "That is the Hollywood sign." It seemed so small from here. "But that is not why we are here." he said and when we got to the doors he nodded at the guard and she nodded back.

"Trouble is back!" she said into her radio as we walked through the door Arin held open for me.

"Trouble?" I laughed as we got inside.

"A fitting codename for me." He smirked and lead me to one of the domes. It seemed like it was a museum but of like the sky? I don't fucking know. I probably should have been more concerned where my captor was taking me to a secondary location instead of singing to the music in the car.

It was in fact not a museum but was an observatory. He somehow got the whole observatory. The room he lead me to had a little thing outside saying it was Samuel Oschin Planetarium and inside it was a huge dome which made it seem like we were flying around the cosmos while calm music played.

"How?" I finally breathed after I was able to find words.

"I know a guy." He said with a smile and lead me to the middle and he sat down and looked at the things that flew by. I decided to sit next to him and watch with him. It was just as relaxing as when we were watching the sunset. So relaxing I didn't realize my hand grab for his, and he must have not either.

I grabbed his arm and my head fell to his shoulder. We just sat there for a while. Before I knew it Arin gently woke me. "Let's head home." He said. I stretch as we got up and headed back to the car.

"Thank you for everything." I said in the parking lot.

"Thank you for going along." He said.

We rocked out to the radio all the way home.


End file.
